


Dial Up Tone

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: At least Fives looks fine as hell, Hardcase is going to brag about this for years, I love these three so much, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Poly Soulmates, Soulmate AU, he looks fine as hell anyway, to be fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Fives has a worrying soulmark, he decides to do something to prepare for it.





	Dial Up Tone

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this [post](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/161427906799/asukaskerian-joisbishmyoga-a-soulmate-fic) and apparently had to write it. I love these three so much.   
> And for anyone who doesn't remember what the dial up tone is (yes i am old af) Feel free to listen to [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsNaR6FRuO0)

Fives looked down at his soulmarks. He was lucky, he had two, one on each wrist. One of them, the one on his right wrist, with a simple ‘Yes’, he already met. Him and Echo had been together for years now. Echo was his world. 

Now that didn’t mean he wasn’t continuously curious about the writing that was written down his left wrist. Both him and Echo had ones appear shortly after they got together. Echo’s was a rather innocent, “Is he okay?” Where Fives’ had him worried since the moment it made itself visible on his skin, with an ominous “Help! Save me!” 

Fives fretted about it for  _ months _ , before Echo threw up his hands with a frustrated, “Well then  _ do _ something about it, di’kut.”

Fives snapped his mouth shut, teeth clacking. “What do you mean ‘do something about it?’”

Echo sighed, “Rather than sitting here worrying about what  _ could  _ happen to your other soulmate, prepare yourself to actually  _ help _ them if they need it.”

Fives blinked a few times, “That, is an excellent idea, cyare.”

“Of course it is.” 

Fives gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before doing some research. Fives had always kept in shape; doing sports in school, then continuing after with running and lifting weights. After Echo’s suggestion, Fives started taking kickboxing and martial arts defence classes. He wanted to be prepared for anything, to help his soulmate.

So he continued to work out, and get ready for whatever his future soumate’s attacker could throw at him. 

\-------

Fives and Echo were standing at the doorstep at Hardcase’s place. His cousins were in town and he was hosting a game night, promising that they were a riot to hang out with. 

Both of them jumped when a streak of long wavy hair sped past and hid behind Fives, yelling “Help! Save me!” Hardcase was close behind laughing, with his hands extended like he was going to tickle his cousin.

Fives mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, while Echo had to lean onto the doorframe to hold himself up, because he was laughing so hard. 

The long haired cousin looked over at Echo, “Is he okay?”

Echo wiped his eyes, “Oh he’ll be fine, but you might want to check your soulmarks, because I’m pretty sure you are going to have laughter on one, and the dial up tone on the other.”

His eyes opened wide and looked down. “No shit. Really?” He looked up at the both of them, holding out his wrists, “I’m Tup. Nice to meet you.”

Sure enough, on Tup’s right wrist had a “HAHAHAHA” actually in all caps, and the left wrist had a bar of music, which turned out to be the old dial up tone. 

Tup smiled, “I never could make sense of them, but figured it would end up being a good time.”

“I'm Echo, and he’s Fives. Once he gets his voice back, he probably won’t shut up for days. He has been working out for  _ years _ , preparing to defend his other soulmate.”

Which was when Fives snapped out of it, looking over at Echo, “You know what, that is an excellent point.” He turned to Hardcase with an evil smirk, who had been leaning against the doorframe with a huge smile on his face. “Gotta protect my soulmate.” And he proceeded to chase after Hardcase through the house until he tackled him to the floor. 

Echo wrapped his arm round Tup’s shoulders, who smiled back at him “Welcome to whatever this is.”


End file.
